Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of carpentry or masonry tools in general and in particular to a combined chalk line and articulated level device that is adapted to mark straight lines on a vertical surface over an extended distance.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,189,844; 4,438,538; 6,148,529; and, 4,228,588, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse leveling, measuring, and protracting arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical combined chalk line and leveling arrangement that is adapted to mark elongated straight lines on vertical wall surfaces great distances spanning uneven terrain and inclined grades.
As most plumbers, electricians and general contractors are all too well aware, there are many instances wherein a long straight horizontal line must be impressed upon a vertical surface or used to verify the straightness of a run of building components.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need in the building trades for a new and improved combined chalk string and articulated level device that is capable of registering a straight line relative to a vertical surface; and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the combined device that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general a base unit, a chalk line dispensing unit and an articulated level unit wherein the chalk line dispensing unit and the articulated level unit are operatively connected to one another and carried by the base unit.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, the heart of this invention revolves around the articulated level unit which is pivotally disposed relative to the base unit and includes means for maintaining a portion of the chalk line contained within the chalk line dispensing unit in a parallel relationship relative to the longitudinal axis of a bubble level member such that the user can determine when the payed out portion of chalk line is disposed in a horizontal plane relative to a vertical surface; such that the chalk line can mark the vertical surface or serve as a visual reference relative to the alignment of a horizontal run on said vertical surface.
While many prior art constructions are suitable for checking or marking a horizontal line over a relatively short distance, the present invention is suitable for use over extended distances.